


Blue and Gold and Red and Green and Yellow

by starchaser22



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, Justice League International (Comics), Mister Miracle (Comics)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, M/M, Rewrite, jli reunion, ted and booster are CUTIES, tom king is cruel to us so i take matters into my own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: A rewrite of the JLI Reunion from Mister Miracle #10.Scott, Ted, and Booster go out to a bar together.





	Blue and Gold and Red and Green and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> [Here are the original panels.](https://dcpanels.tumblr.com/post/181693703184/the-jli-reunion-from-mister-miracle-10)  
> I'm so tired of Tom King's shit, so I took matters into my own hands. Instead of Scott being nervous about giving up his one year old son to Darkseid, he's worried about their trip to Disneyland. Everything is okay. Fuck you Thomas.

“We should jus’ make our own team!” Ted exclaimed, loud enough for the entire bar to hear as he slammed his drink on the table.

“Blue an’ Gold back at it again!” Booster slurred, spilling a little of his own drink as he leaned over to sling an arm around Ted. He planted a wet, messy kiss on his cheek. “An’ red!”

“And red!” Scott repeated. “And green! And yellow…”

Scott’s the one who called the three of them together. He, Barda, and their son were going out of town within the next few days - they were taking Jacob to Disneyland for his first birthday. Scott was a little nervous about it and wanted to meet up with his old friends before he left.

“Blue an’ Gold an’ Red’ an’ Green an’ Yellow,” Ted recited, smiling wildly. “Let’s do it!”

“First things first, Booster-” Scott rounded on his friend, an accusatory finger in place, but swayed a bit as the room tilted. “Your leather jacket is cool as _fuck_.”

Booster grinned proudly and put both fists on his hips, proudly displayed in a Superman-like pose.

“Come sit back down wit’ me!” Ted demanded, holding his arms out. Booster walked into them, tightly hugging his boyfriend back. They both broke into a fit of giggles.

Scott couldn’t help but laugh a little with them. He knew that it had been _years_ since the three of them were in the JLI, but it feels like just yesterday, they’d been watching Football on his couch. The two of them had been sneaking glances at each other, and Scott had pretended not to notice. “And Ted, _buddy_ -”

“Scott! Come ‘ere!” Ted insisted, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him over. He obliged, and the three of them engaged in a large, drunken hug that lasted far too long.

As soon as they split up, Booster called the bartender over and asked for another drink, one to toast to the Blue and Gold and Red and Green and Yellow. The Bartender sighed, poured one more shot for each of them, and then declared he was cutting them off.

“ _Whaaaaat_ ? You can’t do _thaaaat_ !” Ted protested, but not before downing it in one large gulp. “Boost, can we use’a time machine to go to th’ beginning of’a night an’ get _mooore?_ ”

“Good idea!” Booster agreed, then patted his empty jean pockets. “Oh, it’s at the hotel.”

“ _Mikey._ ”

“Have I ever told you guys,” Booster ignored, stumbling a little as he tried to keep balance. “That I _loooove youuu_?”

Ted giggled while Scott slurred, “ _Noooo_ way! I love you _tooo!_ ”

The three of them burst into laughter. Everything just seems so much funnier when you’re drunk.

Dying down, Ted set an elbow on the table and pointed a finger in the air, as if having an epiphany. “Okay, Scott, here’s’a question! If you’re’a _God_ , then how do you get drunk? Because I’mma genius an’ I need _answers_!”

“My genius _booooy_ friend!” Booster cheered, wrapping two arms around Ted yet again. “I looove you, my genius boyfriend!”

“I dunno…” Scott tried to think about it, but found that thinking was too hard. He hiccupped and continued, “But I got... a _better_ question… do’ya think Lightray can get drunk?”

“Or Darkseid,” Ted added.

“Tha’ may be one to ask at fam’ly dinner, Scotty,” Booster told him, nodding seriously, before breaking to grin widely and cling to Ted’s arm.

“Closing soon,” The bartender interrupted them, hands flat on the table in front of the group of three. “We take both cash and credit.”

“Right! I’ll pay,” Ted swayed as he reached for his wallet.

“Nah, host pays-” Scott insisted, looking in his own pocket. Knowing fully well that it would take too much concentration to count cash, he slid his credit card across the counter.

“D’aw, thanks!” Booster reached for Ted’s coat and tried to help him into it, while Scott paid and packed up his own things. “Let’s hit the road!”

“Huzzah!”

“Huzzah!”

The three of them stumbled out of the bar, one after the other. “Lemme summon a tube for ya,” Scott offered excitedly.

“Yeah! I love those things!” Booster hopped up on the park bench. Unable to maintain balance for too long, he swayed, eventually stumbling over the edge. Ted tried to catch him, but ended up falling beneath him.

“Yeah, lemme call it.” Scott dragged his feet over to the bench, sitting beside where the other two were splayed out on the concrete.

“Aren’t these things, like, instant?” Ted tried to reason, scratching his head.

“Boom tube monitors are on vacation. It’ll be like, a minute, or somethin’.”

“I wonder ‘ow many vacation days a _boom tube monitor_ gets,” Booster said, slowly sitting up.

“Heh, prob’ly more than Rip gives you,” Ted answered, poking his partner’s side.

Booster was too drunk to even notice. Instead, he just wondered aloud, “Hey, where’s Skeets?”

“Uhh…”

Scott looked up, then pointed excitedly at the golden robot, who was doing cartwheels in the sky. He wondered if there was any way that Skeets could be drunk. The thought made him giggle.

The boom tube manifested in front of them, a swirling portal a few feet from where Ted was still laying on the floor. “Hey! Our ride’s ‘ere!”

The two of them struggled to stand, each leaning against the other for support. Scott laughed, “It was nice seein’ you!”

“You too, Scotty!” Ted answered, waving.

Booster bowed overdramatically. “It was m’pleasure.”

“Shut, Boost. Ya didn’ do anything.”

“But _Teeeddy_ ,” Booster whined as Ted stumbled back into the boom tube, Skeets twirling behind them.

Scott was still laughing. He couldn’t wait to get back home to Barda and Jacob.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wasn’t sure what to base drunk Ted and Scott on, but there was that one Booster Gold issue where he traveled back in time and challenged Jonah Hex to a drinking competition or something, then he walked around for the rest of the issue drunk, and he kept telling Skeets how much he loved them-  
> Yeah. It was a wild time.


End file.
